Shades of Green: Heart of the Monster
by GreenScar1990
Summary: The Hulk's most powerful enemies are assembling, each with their own deadly agenda, wanting nothing more than to destroy everything he loves. Will Hulk be able to protect Shego, the woman he loves, even with the aid of his allies? Will they even survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Shades of Green: Heart of the Monster**

**Chapter One- The Arrival of Cousin Jen**

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Entrance**

Janet Van Dyne quickly made her way to the door, curious as to who the visitor could be after she had been informed of the arrival of the visitor by JARVIS, the artificial intelligence system that was intergrated into the mansion by Tony Stark himself. She had just changed out of her Avengers attire and into her normal, more comfortable clothing which consisted of a raven-black & gold short-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants when JARVIS announced the presence of their unexpected guest. Once JARVIS had informed her, Janet rushed down the staris at a speed that seemed almost impossible, even for someone as fast & agile as she was. Coming to a stop directly in front of the doors, Janet made sure to smooth out her clothing, wanting to look her best as always when greeting a guest.

Releasing a light sigh, Janet reached out with her right hand and opened the door to reveal the unexpected visitor. When she looked upon the visitor, her violet-blue eyes became wide as she looked up at the towering individual, a smile of pure joy and utter disbelief gracing her lovely features. Out of all the people, heroic or villainous, Janet never expected her to show up on the front doorstep of Avengers Mansion on this day. Nevertheless, her she was, standing right in front of Janet.

Standing at the entrance was a lovely seven-foot tall, jade-skinned female who was currently wearing a purple short-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was long and green-black in color, easily passing her shoulder blades, the light breeze causing it to sway ever so slightly. Her beautiful and alluring eyes, like her green skin, was an exotic emerald green in color. Her body was muscular and athletic, yet still remaining largely feminine from her long legs to her well-developed bosom to her lovely model-like facial features. There was no doubt that she was all woman, capable of causing most men to fall in love with her with just a mere glance.

Her name is Jennifer Walters, beloved cousin to Bruce Banner, who is otherwise known to the hero community as the sensational She-Hulk! She's the closest family member, and quite arguably, one of the closest people to Bruce Banner, their relationship more like that of brother and sister than cousins. They were as close as two family members could be, each willing to go to great lengths to protect one another from harm. She would always protect Bruce and Hulk, she would always be there for him when he needed her, her loyalty much like that of a certain other pale green-skinned beauty who was close to both Bruce Banner and the Hulk.

"Jen! It's so great to see you!", Janet exclaimed cheerfully, rushing forward and embracing the larger jade-skinned woman with her arms.

"It's good to see you, too, Janet.", Jen replied with a light chuckle, her muscular feminine arms wrapping around the frame of the smaller brunette, giving her a light affectionate squeeze while controling her formidable physical strength.

After several moments, Janet broke the affectionate hug and proceeded to invite Jen in the mansion, making sure to close the front doors before moving on. They walked down the halls together, their individual footsteps signaling their approach to any who would be near, if there was anyone near, that is. It was quiet for a brief moment, but it soon ended when Janet began the conversation, as if she knew that Jen wanted to know what was happening around the mansion since their last phone conversation a couple of weeks ago.

"So, when did you arrive in New York? This morning?", Janet asked as she continued to walk beside the Jade Giantess.

"Last night, actually. I spent the night at one of those luxury hotels. The service was good, but the bed I was sleeping on was great. It's been quite a while since I slept so comfortably in a bed. It almost felt like I was sleeping on air. The only bad thing was that I just had to run into some creeps who tried the hold up some nearby establishment this morning. Don't worry, I took care of it. I figured I might as well handle it, especially with all the trouble you guys have been dealing with for the past several months.", Jen answered, giving the brunette a quick wink with her left eye.

"Thanks. But, yeah, I guess we've been pretty busy lately. Fighting villains, fighting aliens and monsters, saving the world, saving the universe, and all that stuff. It's never easy being a hero, but it can be exciting and quite fun from time to time, if you know what I mean.", Janet responded, remembering all the numerous threats that the team has dealt with over the pass couple of months.

"Speaking of which, I hate to ask, but where is everybody?", Jen inquired, her jade eyes looking around for any signs of the other Avengers only to find that there was no one within sight.

"Hank is down in the lab. Steve, Tony, Clint and T'Challa are away on SHIELD business. I think Thor went to see Jane... or maybe he was going to visit Asgard? Anyways, that's where they all went. I'm sure they'll be back eventually.", Janet informed, her tone calm and optimistic as usual.

"What about Bruce?", Jen asked, curious as to the whereabouts of her beloved cousin.

"Oh, Bruce isn't present, but Hulk is down in the training room.", Janet answered with a smile.

"Doing what?", Jen asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as she looked at the petite brunette.

"Training with Sheena.", Janet said in reply to her question.

"Oh, I see. What kind of training?", Jen probed, a sly and teasing smirk gracing her features.

"Not the kind that you're thinking of, Jen, so get your mind out of the gutter! Hulk's training her so that she knows how to defend herself just in case she has a run-in with that evil Red She-Hulk we fought against a couple of months ago.", Janet explained, shivering every so slightly at the mere thought of being transformed into a crazed She-Hulk herself during those events.

"Oh, now I remember. You told me all about that on one of our chats over the phone a few weeks ago. Do you know who this Red She Hulk is, Jan?", Jen asked, her mind wondering who the identity of this new She-Hulk could be.

"Not a clue. All we know is that she's crazy, strong, psychotic, vicious, and that she hates Hulk & Sheena with a passion. I mean, from what Sheena and Hulk told us, she wants them both dead... especially Sheena. I'm telling you, Jen, whoever she is, she's insane and dangerous! She needs to be locked up and contained. Problem is... we haven't been able to locate her. In fact, we haven't seen her since we last fought The Leader in Washington, D.C.", Janet explained further, finding herself puzzled as to how the Red She-Hulk could avoid detection for so long.

"Don't worry, Janet. Sooner or later, she'll turn up. And once she does, I promise you that I personally plan on taking her down... permanently! Nobody threatens my cousin and gets away with it!", Jen assured, clenching her right hand into a fist before smashing it against the palm of her left hand.

Then suddenly...

KRAKOOOOOM!

The entire mansion shook, the very earth itself quaking from an impact that was the equivalent to an earthquake! She-Hulk and Wasp staggered for several moments, managing to keep their balance until the quakes eventually subsided. Getting into a fighting stance, She-Hulk clenched her hands into fist as she awaited the arrival of any enemies that may have attacked the mansion. After several tense seconds, she was surprised to find out that there wasn't any invading forces of any kind, causing her to relax ever so slightly as she arched an eyebrow at Wasp.

"Okay, what was that?", She-Hulk demanded, her tone wanting an answer now.

"Relax, Jen. It's just Hulk smashin' the training room.", Wasp answered with a giggle.

"Should have known.", She-Hulk chuckled in amusement, slightly embarrassed that she could so easily mistake her cousin's smashing for an attack on the mansion.

"It's okay. That one was mild compared to what Hulk normally dishes out. He usually smashes with a lot more force when he's training with Sheena. He doesn't hurt her, not much anyway, but he still expects her to give him everything she's got. If you ask me, I think they're both closet masochists. But don't tell them I said that.", Wasp responded, shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly as she continued to walk onward with the Jade Giantess by her side.

"That reminds me. I'm gonna have myself a little one-on-one talk with Ms. Sheena Elizabeth Goh. There's some things that I need to know, some things that need to be answered.", She-Hulk

"Jen, can you please take it easy on her? Yeah, she's had a troubled past, but she's a good person. She's one of my closest friends, like the sister I've always wanted. Not to mention the fact that Bruce and Hulk love her... and she loves them. Would it be so bad for you to cut her some slack? If not for Sheena, then at least do it for Bruce & Hulk, Jen.", Janet pleaded, trying to reason with the super heroine/female lawyer.

"I know what I'm doing, Janet. I just want to talk to her. That's all. As for cutting her any slack? Not gonna happen. This involves my cousin, the one family member that I'm the closest to and one of the people that I love the most, therefore I'm going to be quite blunt and straightforward with her. When it concerns family, when it concerns either Bruce or the Hulk, I'm always going to be there for them. He was always there for me, always there to save my life and to protect me, and I'm gonna do the same for him. In other words... if Ms. Goh, Sheena, Shego, or whatever she calls herself says something I don't like or has intentions of harming my cousin, she's gonna have to be deal with me!", Jennifer Walters stated, her tone as serious as the look in her emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Side of the Moon<strong>

**The Imperial Warship of The Troyjan Empire**

Sitting in his metallic throne within the massive warship was the mighty alien Warlord known as Lord Armageddon, leader of the Troyjan Empire. The Warlord was silent as he remained deep in his own thoughts, but even in silence, Armageddon's very presence was intimidating enough to send fear into the hearts of even the bravest of warriors. His cold and emotionless eyes glowed with cosmic energy, seemingly in a trance as he stared at nothing in particular, his fearsome spiked helmet resting on his head to cover his hair that was as long and white as Odin's own.

His tall and muscular physique rivaled the Hulk's own, each muscle bulging under his azure, crimson and silver royal clothing as his long blood-red cloak covered the gleaming silver armor that adorned his shoulders and ran down past the edge of the throne's steps. Truly, despite his ancient age, Lord Armageddon was still at the peek of power and quite capable of defending himself against even the most powerful of enemies. Not only did the Warlord of the Troyjan possess great strength and equally great durability & endurance, but also the ability to absorb, channel, manipulate and unleash cosmic energy and various other forms of energy either by using the massive cannon that engulfed his right forearm or however he desired to unleash the energy. The cannon that engulfed his right forearm could not only release the energy, but also increase the power of the energy's release, capable of short powerful blasts, concussive stun blasts, or unleashing it in a powerful stream of destructive force.

Suddenly, Lord Armageddon looked down at the cannon that engulfed his right forearm, staring at it for a few brief moments. Then, without warning, the cannon began to transform, the mechanisms within the unique and highly advanced Troyjan technology allowing the Warlord's weapon to become a metal hand gauntlet. Lord Armageddon proceeded to close his eyes and rest his entwined fists under his chin which supported a long white goatee, his mind recalling the events that took place years ago.

He could never forget how his son wished to marry a female from Earth, a beautiful warrior woman named Atalanta, who was a member of a secret organization known as the Pantheon, who had a connection with the Troyjan Empire that went back centuries. Never could Lord Armageddon have foreseen that the Hulk and the Silver Surfer would journey to rescue Atalanta, nor did he ever expect that on that day that the Hulk would become his greatest and most hated enemy. It was the events that followed afterwards that would eventually lead to his son's untimely death. Had it really been so long ago that his son, the mighty Trauma, met his demise at the hands of the Hulk?

Lord Armageddon would never forget that day, for it was on that very day that he lost his beloved son and the only heir to the throne. The mere thought of that day, the memory of holding his dying son in his arms, still haunted him. It was one of two events that actually managed to cause sadness and grief to enter the Warlord's heart, the emotional pain far greater than any physical pain that he has ever endured. He was a conquerer of worlds, galaxies, and entire solar systems, the undisputed ruler of quite possibly the mightiest alien empire in the Universe. Yet, despite all the power and everything he possessed, it didn't ease the rage and sorrow that consumed his heart & soul. In his mind, Lord Armageddon had everything, and yet nothing at all.

No parent should watch as their child dies in their arms as they look on helplessly. No parent should ever have to bury their child. For there is nothing more painful than losing those that you love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several Years Ago<em>**

**_Deep Space in a Galaxy Far From Earth_**

**_The Starport of The Troyjan Empire_**

_Within the Throne Room, a battle of cosmic proportions was taking place between the immensely powerful Warlord of the Troyjan Empire, Lord Armageddon, and the mightiest herald of Galactus, The Silver Surfer. The conflict between the two cosmic titans shook the very starport itself, as if it were reeling from each of their cosmic energy blasts. However, it would appear that both the Silver Surfer and Lord Armageddon were evenly matched, with neither willing to back down to the other. The battle would only end when one of these cosmic powerhouses fell, leaving only one to stand as the victor of this conflict._

_"Beg to be spared, Surfer!", Lord Armageddon snarled, unleashing a powerful blast of cosmic energy from his eyes._

_"Spared your arrogance, perhaps, Armageddon, but nothing else!", Silver Surfer retorted, dodging the blast before unleashing two powerful streams of cosmic energy from his hands._

_The two blast of cosmic energy slam against Lord Armageddon, sending him backwards until he forced himself to come to a stop. Looking to take advantage, the Silver Surfer powers himself up with the cosmic energies that were bestowed upon him by Galactus, hoping to finish off Armageddon before he could recover. Speeding forward atop the silver board that he used to explore the vast cosmos, his entire form glowing with the Power Cosmic, the Silver Surfer prepared to unleash one of his most powerful offensive attacks on the Troyjan Warlord in hopes of ending the conflict._

_Suddenly, just as he was about to unleash his power, Lord Armageddon unleashs a powerful blast of cosmic energy from the massive cannon that adorned. The force of the blast smashes into the Surfer, knocking him off his board as the cosmic energies consume his metallic-like silver flesh, causing him to unleash a shrill cry of pain, something that the Sentinel of the Spaceways has rarely felt. The force of the powerful release of cosmic energy sends the Silver Surfer crashing across the Throne Room, his body tearing the metal from the very floorings before his body smashed against the far side of the wall. Falling down to his hands and knees, the Surfer raises his gaze to see the sinister smile that had formed on the Warlord's face, his teeth bared in a savage snarl as he advanced towards the herald of Galactus._

_"Foolish creature! It doesn't matter how powerful you become, nor how much energy you unleash, because it will only serve in making me stronger... and soon it will result in your own demise!", Lord Armageddon snarled, unleashing another powerful blast of cosmic energy from his right forearm mounted cannon._

_Just as Armageddon unleashes the stream of energy from his cannon, the Silver Surfer unleashes the power cosmic from his hands, the two energies slamming into one another. The two powerful streams of cosmic energy interlocked, each battling for dominance as they pushed against one another in attempt to overpower the opposing energy of each cosmic titan. However, it was soon becoming apparent that Lord Armageddon was slowly gaining the advantage, for the very energy that the Silver Surfer unleashed was merely being channeled to increase the Troyjan Warlord's own cosmic energy._

_"On this day, Surfer, you will fall! Slaughtered by the vast power I possess... and that of your own power turned against you!", Lord Armageddon declared, watching as the Silver Surfer dropped down to one knee as he tried to fight on and withstand the cosmic energies that threatened to overpower him._

_Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the entire starport. It immediately caused Lord Armageddon and the Silver Surfer to cease their battle. The Troyjan Warlord's blood ran cold, for the voice that cried out belonged to that of his son, the mighty Trauma. For the first time in ages, Armageddon felt a deep fear and an overwhelming concern enter his heart, but it was not for himself... it was fear and concern for his only surviving son. He rushed out of the Throne Room, leaving the Silver Surfer alone to recover from the battle, his mind focused only on the health and safety of his son._

_"FATHER!", Trauma screamed, his hands placed over the area around his heart, trying to stop the vast amounts of blood from spilling from the deep, gaping wound._

_Mortally wounded, Trauma staggered into the room, barely managing to keep himself standing. Several Tryojan warriors approached him, wanting to help him to his feet. Trauma glared at the approaching warriors, the muscles of his massive form tensing up in to an aggressive stance as he bared his teeth in a savage snarl. He was a warrior, who wanted nor needed help to stand even in his last moments of life, and thus he would die on his own feet like a true warrior!_

_"Stay back! Stay back! I will die... on my feet!", Trauma snarled, coughing up faint amounts of the dark crimson fluid as it leaked from the corners of his mouth._

_It was then that the beautiful raven-haired Atalanta entered the room, dressed in a female Troyjan ceremonial wedding dress, her light green eyes filled with sorrow and shock. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes remained solely on Trauma, seemingly unaware that Hulk entered the room, followed by Lord Armageddon and eventually the Silver Surfer. Slowly, Trauma approached her, coming to a stop directly in front of her before falling down on his knees._

_"Atalanta... I... I only loved you. Is that a crime... to die for?", Trauma asked, reaching out with his right hand and gently grasping her tiny left hand with his massive paw, his golden eyes looking directly in to her own light green eyes._

__Despite all that Trauma had done, from hunting her for years and nearly killing her on several occassions to kidnapping her and forcing her to marry him, Atalanta didn't hate him. She couldn't find it in herself to hate Trauma, no matter what he had done. He merely loved her and wanted her affection, and for that she could never hate him._ Was that a crime to die for? Was his love for her a crime? Atalanta didn't, for love is not a crime, and it was something that she could never hate him for._

_"No. You... shouldn't have to die for that.", Atalanta answered, reaching out to gently caress Trauma's cheek with her right hand, a single tear falling from her left eye._

_"Nicest thing... you ever said... to me.", Trauma chuckled with a weak smile, causing her to smile in response despite the tears that began to fall from her eyes._

_"I'm not... evil, you know... just proud.", Trauma stated as he caressed her fair-skinned cheek with the index finger of his left hand, a sad frown forming on his visage as he wiped away the tears that she recently shed, trying to sooth her in the time of his passing._

_"I release you. All of you. Go home... in peace.", Trauma said in a calm and gentle voice, releasing Atalanta's hand from his grasp as the life began to fade from his very eyes._

_Before Atalanta could utter a response, she was pushed aside by Lord Armageddon. The Warlord of the Troyjan held his son in his arms as he got down on his knees, looking directly into Trauma's golden eyes, watching on helplessly as the life within him began to fade away. Trauma, his last surviving son and only heir to the throne, was dying... and there was nothing Lord Armageddon could do to save him._

_"Father... can't hear you... can you hear me? Please... let all of them go... brought this on myself. It's all so clear now...", Trauma gasped out his final words before closing his eyes shut, his form becoming still and motionless within his father's arms._

_Trauma was dead. There was nothing Lord Armageddon could do, no way to bring his son back to life. All he could do was embrace his son's motionless form tightly in his arms, resting his forehead against the forehead of his deceased offspring. Not since his wife had died during childbirth has Lord Armageddon felt such sorrow, pain, grief and rage. The emotions that he felt threatened to overwhelm him as they tore apart his heart and soul, his massive muscular body racked ever so slightly with a silent, grief-stricken sob._

_"Get out. It was his last wish. Get out.", Lord Armageddon ordered, his voice just short of a whisper._

_"GET OUT!", Lord Armageddon roared, his enraged voice echoing the anger and sorrow that he felt over the death of his son._

_Unable to do anything else in this tragic situation, most of the indviduals from Atalanta to the Silver Surfer left the Warlord alone to mourn the loss of his son. However, one chose to stay, and that one being was none other than The Hulk. He felt guilty over Trauma's death, even if he was defending himself. He never intended to impale Trauma, to run him through with one of the armored spikes that made up the Troyjan Warrior's armor. He wanted to defeat Trauma, but he didn't want to kill him. It was an accident. _

_"I... I'm sorry for your loss.", Hulk said in a low tone of voice, lowering his head as he gazed at the mourning Warlord of the Troyjan._

_"Save your grief for yourself. You will need it!", Lord Armageddon snarled in a low and menacing tone of voice, not even bother to spare a brief glance at the Hulk who soon departed, leaving the Warlord to mourn alone._

_It was on this very day that Lord Armageddon swore vengeance against The Hulk, vowing that the Green Goliath would die by his hand. One day... he would make The Hulk pay! One day...he would take away everything and everyone that The Hulk loved! One day... Lord Armageddon would avenge his son's death!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Side of the Moon<strong>

**The Imperial Warship of The Troyjan Empire**

Releasing a roar of unbridled rage, Lord Armageddon rises out of his throne, his right metallic hand transforming back into his massive cannon within mere miliseconds, and unleashes a powerful blast of cosmic energy. The powerful blast of concussive cosmic energy rips through the far off metal wall within the Throne Room of the Imperial Warship, the impact and comotion causing several Troyjan warriors to rush in the room. They look upon their enraged leader, none daring to speak out of fear that the Warlord would slaughter them with a gesture. It was only when the towering Troyjan General and the Royal Advisor Lord Vittio appeared did the tension seem to dissipate from the Throne Room.

Unlike the towering and muscular Troyjan General, whose presence commanded fear and respect, Lord Vittio was short and stout in stature, which would give most the impression that he wouldn't be considered very high in the Troyjan Monarchy. However, despite being only three feet tall, Lord Vittio commanded nearly as much respect as Lord Armageddon himself, for the miniscule Troyjan was as powerful as he was wise. Not only was Lord Vittio the Royal Advisor to Lord Armageddon, but he was also his oldest and most loyal friend, for it was Vittio himself that cared for and teached the deceased prince of the Troyjan, Trauma, while Armageddon set out to conquer all that the Universe had to offer.

"Is everything all right, my Lord?", The Troyjan General questioned, bowing his head in respect.

"Have you assembled my Armada?", Lord Armageddon demanded, his glowing eyes focusing on the high-ranking General that stood before him.

"Yes, sir. They only wait for your command, my Lord.", The Troyjan General answered, not even daring to break eye contact with the fearsome Warlord.

Lord Armageddon gave no response as he averted his eyes until they settled upon his oldest friend and most trusted advisor, Lord Vittio. It was often that Lord Armageddon listened to the wise counsel of the elderly Troyjan, especially whenever he would lead the Troyjan Empire into war... and as far as Lord Armageddon was concerned, the vengeful vendetta that he harbored for both The Hulk and Earth was indeed a war!

"Lord Vittio, I wish to speak with you, for I am in need of your wise counsel.", Lord Armageddon stated as he walked up the short flight of stairs that led to his throne.

"You may leave, General.", Lord Armageddon informed, resting himself back in to his metallic throne.

Without further ado, the General and his soldiers leave the room, leaving their Emperor and his Royal Advisor to speak alone. The General was a soldier who followed orders, especially when they came from the fearsome Emperor himself, and the last thing he wanted was to incur the wrath of Lord Armageddon. When he was a young soldier in the Troyjan Armada, he dared to defy and challenge Lord Armageddon, only to be swiftly and effortlessly beaten within an inch of his life. He still carried the vicious scars that were inflicted upon him long ago, and to this day he's never experienced any pain like that of which Armageddon was capable of causing... pain that he never wished to endure again!

Silence reigned in the Throne Room, the only sound being the light footsteps that belonged to Lord Vittio as he ascended up the steps until he reached the metallic throne that Armageddon was seated upon. If one were to compare Lord Armageddon and Lord Vittio, one would find it hard to believe that Vittio was of the Troyjan race, especially if one were to take a closer look at him. Lord Vittio was dressed in crimson-hued royal clothing, his head supporting a unique antler-like metallic helmet while a pair of red-tinted goggles covered his eyes. If it were not for his unique ability to channel & absorb cosmic energy, his khaki skintone and similar facial structure akin to his race, one would think that Lord Vittio wasn't of the Troyjan race at all.

Despite his small stature and appearance, Lord Vittio was a very wise being in his own right. Then again, one would expect that from a being who was the Royal Advisor for not only Lord Armageddon, but for Armageddon's own father who proceeded him. Indeed, Lord Vittio possessed a knowledge that few beings could comprehend, which is why Lord Armageddon considered his counsel more valuable than that of his most trusted General. In some ways, especially after Trauma's unexpected and untimely death, Lord Vittio is the only being that could be considered family to Lord Armageddon.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, my Lord?", Lord Vittio inquired, looking directly at the ruler of the Troyjan Empire as he remained seated in his throne.

"What news have you of our allies?", Lord Armageddon questioned, his tone indicating that he wanted an immediate response.

"It seems that each one has their own agenda or plan. The two-faced one has been building numerous weapons and devices, using our technology to further his purposes. The dark sorceress has been most secretive about her intentions, revealing nothing on how she intends to get revenge on The Hulk. However, she has been briefly helping the two red-skinned monsters, something involving a Negative Zone prison. That's all I know of so far, my Lord.", Lord Vittio answered in reply, rubbing his chin with right hand as he recalled the activity of the creatures that the Troyjan Empire allied themselves with in their conquest.

"Do you think that they will succeed?", Lord Armageddon asked, the deadly serious expression on his face and the look in his eyes demanding a sincere answer.

"No, I do not. They will fail. All of them.", Lord Vittio answered, his thoughts and words regarding the other villains remaining truthful and sincere.

"Good. That's exactly what I'm expecting... and it's exactly what I want! They will fulfill their purpose, and once that purpose has been fulfilled, our alliance with them will be terminated! In the end, I will conquer this world... and the Hulk will die by my hand!", Lord Armageddon proclaimed, clenching his left hand tightly into a fist before slamming in down on the metal arm of the throne.

"My Lord, if you would not mind, I would like to speak of the thoughts that are dwelling within my mind. It is only right that I speak of these matters to you.", Lord Vittio stated, his voice calm and full of wisdom.

"Very well, my old friend. Speak of the wisdom you have to offer, and I will listen.", Lord Armageddon obliged, his tone devoid of any emotion.

"I have been loyal to the Troyjan Empire for many years, since even before you were born, and thus I have seen many events take place over the years that I've lived through. When you became the emperor after your father died in battle, I have seen you bring the Troyjan Empire back from the brink of disaster and beyond, succeeding in making our race one of the most superior in all the known universe. You have gained much, yet lost just as greatly, if not even more so. Now, I don't wish to question your motives or your actions, but I cannot help but feel concerned for you. The loss of your wife left your heart and spirit broken, and the death of your last surviving son succeeded in only increasing the pain and sorrow that still dwells within your heart. Conquering this world and enslaving its people... it will not bring back your wife. And likewise, killing the Hulk... it will not bring your son back, Armageddon. No amount of vengeance or bloodshed will ever bring them back. You do know this, do you not?", Lord Vittio informed, pacing the floor until he came to a stop directly in front of the throne, his red goggle-covered eyes looking directly at the Troyjan Warlord whom he known for so many years.

"Yes, I know. And what you say is true, it will not return to me the wife and son that I have lost. However... I will not let the monster that killed my son live and go unpunished for his crime, nor the pain and anguish that he has caused me. I will take everything that he loves, everything he holds dear, everything that is precious to him... his planet, his people, his loved ones... and destroy them all right before his very eyes!", Lord Armageddon said in reply, a sinister and menacing smile forming on his features just as his eyes began to glow eerily with cosmic energy, which made his presence all the more fearsome to any who would look upon him.

Lord Vittio could only close his eyes and slowly shake his head, knowing that there was nothing he could do to dissuade Lord Armageddon from his quest for revenge. He cared about Armageddon, loved him as if he were his own son, but even he was not capable of changing Armageddon's mind once he made his final decision. Lord Vittio knew better than to argue with Armageddon, for he was the ruler of the Troyjan, and whatever he desired... he would achieve through any means! Still, he couldn't help but feel that this war would cause Lord Armageddon more harm than good when it was all over. It was one thing to go to war in the name of conquest or to protect your people, but to go to war for vengeance? In the end, however, there was nothing that Lord Vittio could do except watch on as these events unfolded right before his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**The infamous, beautiful and sensational cousin of Bruce Banner/The Hulk has finally arrived... and she has a few things to discuss with Shego/Sheena Elizabeth Goh! We'll definitely be seeing a very serious conversation between She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters and Shego, one that will bring up the pale green-skinned beauty's villainous past and her original intentions regarding Hulk. Think that'll cause some tension? You can bet it will!**

**Lord Armageddon is easily one of my favorite Hulk villains, mostly due to the fact that he's insanely powerful and he's the ruler of one of the major alien races in the Marvel Universe. He's a major threat whose power rivals or surpasses that of the Silver Surfer, the most powerful herald of Galactus! In fact, Lord Armageddon one-shotted the Silver Surfer and the Professor Hulk at the same time during their first encounter! How many beings can make the claim?**

**There is very little known about the Troyjan, other than they're one of the major alien races along with the Kree, Skrull and Shi'ar... and that their medical, genetic and weapons technology are extremely vast and beyond comprehension! And trust me, that's gonna play a huge role in the events to come, which will pit the Avengers themselves against Lord Armageddon... and they'll learn a whole new meaning of the definition of power! Until then, I will reveal no more.**

**By the way, I highly recommend checking out Incredible Hulk #413-416: The Troyjan War. It's some of Peter David's best work, easily equal to his excellent work on Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect and Incredible Hulk: The End. Definitely check these titles out, because I can promise you that it'll be worth it! **

**I'm sorry that there wasn't much, or rather any, Hulk & Shego interaction in this chapter. But I can promise that there will be plenty in the coming chapters of this epic tale! Until then, please read and review, and I'll see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades of Green: Heart of the Monster**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Love and Family<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Training Room**

Bolts of emerald plasma energy smash into the surroundings, their explosive force melting steel and creating smoke and sending chunks of debris through the air. A massive form rushes out from the smoke, the most powerful being on the entire planet, the Gamma Goliath known as the Incredible Hulk! Unleashing a thunderous roar, his green eyes filled with rage, the Hulk charges towards his attacker. However, this attacker was actually his sparring partner, the one being that he treasured more than life itself, Sheena Elizabeth Goh... otherwise known by the name of Shego.

Shego stood her ground, waiting for the Hulk to come close enough for her to strike! Moving at a speed that seemed almost unnaturally superhuman, Shego effortlessly avoids the Hulk's massive fists. Lashing out with all of her might, Shego's plasma encased fists smash against the Hulk's skull, bashing against his face as the emerald flames temporarily blinded the green-skinned man-monster. However, her last blow failed to connect as the Hulk catches her plasma encased right fist. Thinking fast and acting even faster, Shego slashes Hulk's face with her free hand, causing the Hulk to release his grip as he roared in surprised pain while he waited for his sight to return to him.

Recovering in mere seconds, Hulk resumes to fight Shego, who manages to hold her own for a few minutes. Back and forth the two green-skinned beings battled one another, both enjoying the conflict that seemed to be completely natural to them. They've trained many times over the past couple of months, but with each sparring match it seemed that their battles became longer and more violent. Speed, agility, cunning and intelligence against brute strength, raw power, savagery and rage. That's the best and most accurate way one could describe these sparring matches between Hulk and Shego.

Hulk smashes his right fist through a massive pillar, aiming at Shego who was able to dodge before the blow could even connect. Once again using her speed and cunning prowess to her advantage, Shego delivers a series of powerful plasma encased kicks and punches to the Hulk's body, staggering him back until she delivers a powerful spinning kick to his temple. The force of the kick drives the Hulk's face directly against one of the massive steel reinforced concrete columns that support some of the upper levels of the other training courses, his face smashing against it with incredible force.

Unfazed and unharmed by Shego's attacks, Hulk lets a devious smirk grace his features as his grasps the column with his massive hands, his large digits tearing and sinking deeply into the steel reinforced concrete. Almost effortlessly, Hulk rips the massive pillar right from its very foundation, intent on using it as a weapon against his formidable female sparring partner. Keeping her distance, yet remaining as confident as always, Shego merely stood ready in her fighting stance as she awaited for the Hulk to strike.

"Come on, lover! Let's see what you've got!", Shego remarks, a challenging yet playfully mischievous smile gracing her face.

"GRRAAAH!", Hulk roars, launching the massive pillar at the pale green-skinned beauty.

Shego leaps to the side to avoid the massive projectile weapon, briefly rolling across the floor before getting into a crouch. She turns her head momentarily to watch as the giant column destroyed everthing that was unfortunate enough to be in its collision course. The impact made the surroundings tremble, the very mansion itself quaking from above as pedestrians who walked along the streets near Avengers Mansion felt the ground stir beneath their feet.

SHAAKOOOOOM!

Once she avoided the projectile weapon and refocused on the fight, Shego went on the offensive by unleashing powerful blasts of emerald plasma at the Hulk from her hands. He withstood everything that she unleashed upon him, shrugging off the concussive blasts of energy, his nigh invunerable form protecting him from harm. But that's exactly what the Hulk wanted. He wanted Shego to give it her all, to fight him until she couldn't fight any longer. For there was a purpose as to why Hulk was training so long and hard with Shego these past couple of months.

After a vivid and quite horrific nightmare involving Shego's demise at the hands of the Red She-Hulk, Hulk took it upon himself to train Shego in hopes that he would be able to prepare her for the inevitable conflict she would have with his enemies. The Hulk knew that his enemies would be gunning for Shego, wanting nothing more than to use her against him, for truly she was his only real weakness. They would not hesitate to kill her, knowing that nothing could cause him greater pain than taking away the one being closest to his heart... the one person that he loves.

Hulk couldn't let that happen to her. If he would lose her, if he would lose Shego, then he knew that in his mind that there was nothing worth living for. He wouldn't give his enemies the chance to harm her! Not while he was alive! If they wanted to harm Shego, then they were gonna have to go through him! He was going to do everything in his power to protect Shego, willing to use all of his righteous rage and powerful muscle to insure that no harm would befall her. He even managed to set aside his differences with his alter-ego Bruce Banner, the one being whom he despised with an unequal passion, so that Banner could use his brilliant intelligence to further their goal of protecting the woman they both love so dearly.

The Hulk and Bruce Banner alike were determined to protect Shego through any means necessary. Whether that included rage and muscle, science and intelligence, one thing was made absolutely crystal clear. Bruce Banner and the Hulk were united. Take into consideration that the Gamma Physicist is one of the most intelligent men on the planet, and then take into consideration that the Green Goliath is one of the most powerful beings ever to walk the Earth... and then you'll realize what a deadly combination that this one man, yet seemingly two seperate entities, are when they unite to protect someone they love.

Still, just because Hulk loved Shego, it doesn't mean that he had to let her off easy when it came to their training and sparring matches! Dodging Hulk's gigantic left fist, Shego quickly moved in and lashed out with a barrage of punches against Hulk's ribcage with her fiery plasma encased fists. Her blows barely registered to the Hulk, who lashed out with wild and powerful blows capable of crushing bone. She managed to avoid each and every single one of the Hulk's rage fueled strikes before countering with a powerful spinning kick that managed to actually stagger the Jade Giant back a few feet.

"Good enough?", Shego asked with a confident smirk.

"Not bad, but you've still got to move faster... and hit me a lot harder!", Hulk answered, rushing forward to continue their sparring match.

"Oh, yeah. That's easy for you to say! You're the strongest one there is! You're freakin' invunerable, for crying out loud!", Shego exclaimed, dodging and countering all of the Green Goliath's attacks.

"That's right. I am... and you're not!", Hulk roared, smashing both of his massive fists into the steel flooring just as Shego managed to leap away and avoid being crushed by the immensely powerful blow.

KRAKOOOOOOM!

The entire mansion shook, the very earth itself quaking for several city blocks from a force of impact that was equivalent to that of an earthquake! The reinforced steel and concrete flooring of the training room shatters upon impact, sending massive chunks the size of boulders hurling through the air. Shego managed to avoid harm as she landed in a crouch before straightening herself up as she awaited for the dust to settle.

Once the white haze of smoke vanished, Hulk was revealed to be standing in a massive crater that used to be the flooring of the training room which had been demolished by his very fists. It is fortunate that the training room and the mansion itself was designed to self repair itself by Tony Stark, because otherwise it would be quite expensive to pay for all the damage that is done when the Hulk decides to rip everything in his path asunder.

However, Shego's attention at that moment wasn't focused on that of their sparring match, nor the destruction that they've both created, but instead her mind and thoughts were on that of the Hulk. She noticed that each time they would spar, go on a mission, or train together that he would always push her to her limits and beyond, as if he was trying to make her stronger and faster than she already is. She may not have known what was causing Hulk to act in such a manner, but one way or another she was going to get some answers from him!

"All right! That's it! Time-Out! It's time for some answers. What is this all about?", Shego demanded, looking at the towering Gamma Goliath.

"What are you talking about?", Hulk growls in reply, taking a few steps towards the pale green-skinned beauty.

"You've been pushing me to train harder, pushing me to fight faster and stronger, not only in our missions, but also in our sparring and training sessions together for the past couple of months! And I believe that there's a reason for it. So... tell me, what's going on, Hulk?", Shego asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, demanding to know the truth from the towering Green Goliath as he slowly approached her.

"It's nothing. Nothing you have to worry about.", Hulk lied, turning his head and averting his eyes elsewhere to avoid her accusing gaze.

Shego wasn't convinced, not even for a moment! She could tell that Hulk was lying, that there was something that he wasn't telling her. She knew him all too well. But the question was... what was it that he was hiding from her? He knew that he could trust her, yet it seemed like there was a reason as to why he was lying to her. She didn't know what exactly, only that she was going to find out!

"Yeah, for some reason I don't believe you. There is always a reason for everything that you do, and besides that, I can tell when you're lying.", Shego remarked, releasing a low sigh in an attempt to calm herself.

Hulk remained silent, not daring to make eye contact with her as he closed his eyes tightly shut, not wanting her to see the uncertainty and fear within them. If there was one thing he feared in the universe, more than even his own rage and power, it was the thought of losing her. Suddenly, he felt a pair of gloved hands reach up and gently caress his face before they came to a rest on his cheeks. Opening his eyes, Hulk gazed down into a pair of irises that were as green as his own, the emerald eyes of the woman that captured his heart that were now expressed a deep concern for his well being.

"What's this really about, Hulk? What's got you so scared?", Shego asks, her voice as gentle as a summer breeze.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk closes his eyes briefly before opening them again to stare deeply into Shego's beautiful emerald green irises. He knew that she wasn't going to be detered. It was then at that very moment that he made his decision. He would show weakness, but only this once... only for Shego. He was going to tell her. She deserved to know the truth.

"Shego, I... I just want to keep you safe. If my enemies would get their hands on you, if anything would happen to you... I wouldn't know what to do if I would lose you... I wouldn't be able to control myself... I would lose control... and then I'd... I'll... I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM AND TEAR THIS PLANET APART!", Hulk expalined, his rage consuming his mind as he clenched his right hand tightly into a fist, a savage roar managing to escape from his throat.

It was then that Shego noticed that Hulk's eyes were glowing, the extremely bright energy aura within his eyes startling her. They weren't his eyes. No... not those of the Hulk, at least not his normal jade-hued irises that she knew so well. No, the glowing eyes that she now stared into were filled with a rage unlike any other, a rage greater than any force known to exist. It was like staring into the eyes of some powerful cosmic being, one whose infinite power could annihilate anything that would dare challenge its might. It was then that she came to a frightening conclusion, for these glowing eyes were not of the Hulk, but that they were instead the eyes of... The World-Breaker!

She would never forget the fear she felt when Hulk became consumed with so much power, and even now she felt a small shiver of fear run up her spine when she gazed into the Hulk's glowing eyes. However, Shego felt something else, emotions that overcame the fear that she felt within herself. Love and compassion. She loved the Hulk more than she feared his power, her compassion for him greater than her fear of the World-Breaker.

"Hulk, look at me.", Shego ordered in a stern, yet gentle tone of voice as she removed the gloves from her hands and reached up to gently caress his face with her delicate hands.

The Hulk returned his gaze upon her, the radiant glow of his World-Breaker power disappearing from his jade eyes, his rage becoming calmed by her presence as it faded away. Her touch was soothing, numbing the pain and rage that he felt burning within his very soul. Her love was like wine, smooth and delicious. She was his cure for the madness that was his rage. She meant everything to him, because in more ways than one she was everything.

"I'm not going anywhere. You'll always be around to protect me. You're always going to be here with me, to make sure that I'm safe. My loyal protector, my beloved Green Goliath. And, to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Hulk. And that's why I'm going to tell you this so that you'll never forget. I'm with you now... and I'm always going to be with you. I will always be with you. Until the end.", Shego assured him, an affectionate smiling forming on her lovely visage as she gazed deeply into Hulk's eyes.

A smile slowly appears on Hulk's face, his rage and concern vanishing completely from his thoughts. Reaching out to gently grasp Shego's waist with his massive hands, Hulk pulls her closer until he could feel her body against his own as his giant digits massaged the small of her back. He leans down until his forehead comes to rest on Shego's, enjoying the closeness that he was sharing with her, an amorous feeling once again entering his heart.

"Hmm... good to know.", Hulk said, gazing deeply into her eyes with an unequal passion.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, what do you want to do next?", Shego asked in a sultry voice, a gleam of mischief appearing in her emerald green eyes.

"I can think of a few things.", Hulk answered with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, really? And they would be?", Shego asked, arching an eyebrow as she smirked up at the towering Jade Giant that she so dearly loves.

"Well, we're alone. How about we have some fun?", Hulk suggested, his smirk becoming a full fledged grin.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Not gonna happen. You get plenty of affection from me throughout the day and most of the night.", Shego stated, the playful smirk never leaving her features as she breaks away from Hulk and walks away only to come to a stop several dozen feet away, her back towards the Green Goliath.

However, Hulk wasn't going to be detered so easily. From his point of view, Shego was just being coy and hard to get. But that didn't matter to him, nor did it enrage him in any way, because he took it as a challenge. He always did enjoy a good challenge anyways, so why not play along with Shego's flirtatious antics? It would be only a matter of time before he would make her reconsider his proposition as what to do in their alone time with one another.

Hulk slowly approaches Shego, his massive hands once again gently grasping her waist. He leans his body down, resting his chin lightly on her left shoulder as he nuzzles her cheek affectionately for a brief moment. He lets out a sound that seemed like a combination of a growl and a purr, the mere gesture causing the pale green-skinned beauty to immediately take notice as a light crimson blush colors her cheeks. Still, she wasn't going to give in that easily, not even for the man she loves. Besides, just because she had someone who loved her in her life, it doesn't mean she would allow herself to become soft.

"No. I mean it, Hulk.", Shego chuckles, reaching up with her left hand and shoving his face away playfully from her own, but it failed to disuade the Green Goliath.

Hulk nuzzles Shego's cheek again, releasing another guttural growl/purr in an attempt to persuade her to reconsider his affection. This time Shego uses both of her hands to roughly push Hulk's face away, trying to keep her expression as serious and threatening as possible. However, while her glaring green eyes and deadly serious expression might have sent most men running for their lives, it had absolutely no affect on the Hulk. If anything, her resistance to his amorous actions only proved to increase his determination further.

"No, Hulk. You're not gonna win this time.", Shego stated firmly, trying her best not to submit to the passion she felt building within herself.

Her resistance was short, because before Shego knew it she felt Hulk's lips gently press themselves against the sensitive flesh of her neck, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. It was then that she knew she had lost the battle. While normally she hated to lose, this was one of the rare occasions that she loved it. She felt herself give in to the pleasure as she melted into his arms, her body resting back against the Hulk's solid muscular form.

"That's not fair, Hulk.", Shego almost moaned as she felt the Jade Giant drop a few gentle kisses along her neck.

"Doesn't matter. What Hulk wants, Hulk gets.", Hulk responded, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair through his nostrils as he once again rested his green cheek against hers.

"You're insatiable, you know that?", Shego remarks, turning herself around to look into his jade eyes, her arms wrapping around his thick muscular neck.

"Can't help it. You have that affect on me.", Hulk replied with a light-hearted chuckle, resting his forehead against hers as he stared into her alluring gaze.

"Mmm... The feeling is mutual, big sexy.", Shego purred, gently caressing his face with her fingertips.

Not wasting another second, Shego's lips captured those of the Hulk's, embracing in a passionate kiss. Time seems to slow down as these two emerald-skinned lovers continue to immerse themselves in their love and passion for one another. Unfortunately, their moment of passion together would soon end, and it would be caused by an unexpected visit from a family member that Hulk hadn't seen in a long time.

"Brucie! I'm home!", She-Hulk voice echoed throughout the Training Room, announcing her presence to both Hulk and Shego.

"Jennifer?", Hulk gasps, his eyes briefly widening in surprise as he breaks the kiss to look off in the direction that he heard his cousin calling from within the Training Room.

"Your cousin?", Shego asks, raising a questioning eyebrow as she briefly looked up into the emerald eyes of the Jade Giant before looking off elsewhere for his infamous, yet dearly beloved family member.

"Yeah.", Hulk answers, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Hmm. Interesting... and unexpected.", Shego remarks, a smirk forming on her lovely visage.

Seconds later, Jennifer Walters, or rather She-Hulk came walking towards Hulk and Shego. Following close behind the jade-skinned superheroine/lawyer was Janet Van Dyne, who smiled and waved sheepishly at Hulk and Shego as they approached. It was then that Shego decided to take a better look at the Hulk's female cousin, her emerald eyes taking in every detail of the Jade Giantess.

She was very tall and muscular, yet was still very feminine and stunningly attractive in build and appearance for a female counterpart of the original Green Goliath. Her clothing was casual, nothing too fancy nor too plain, which fit her figure perfectly. Despite her cool and laid back demeanor, Shego sensed that there was more to She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters than meets the eye. She wasn't quite sure, but Shego sensed that under She-Hulk's friendly and cool demeanor was a deadly serious, no nonsense kind of attitude that was not unlike her very own. Shego had to admit, she admired that trait that the Jade Giantess possessed, if only because it not only reminded her of herself... but of the Hulk as well.

_Yep. She's definitely related to Hulk. No doubt about that. Shego mused to herself, not taking her eyes off the towering female superheroine._

"There you are! I've been looking for you ever since I got into town. So... did you miss me?", She-Hulk greeted as she and Wasp came to stop less than one hundred feet from where Hulk and Shego stood.

"Aww... don't these two lovebirds look cute, Janet?", She-Hulk asks in a teasing tone of voice, giving a conspiratorial wink to the female brunette who giggled in amusement.

"What're you doing here, Jen?", Hulk demands, releasing Shego from the comforting embrace of his massive arms, taking a few steps towards She-Hulk.

"Take it easy. I'm just here to visit my cousin... and to have a little talk with someone else.", Jen responds calmly, averting her gaze from that of the Hulk to focus on Shego.

It was then that She-Hulk decided to take a few moments to look over the woman that her cousin had fallen in love with, her jade-hued irises taking in every detail and aspect of the former villainess/mercenary. She instantly took notice of Shego's pale green skin, her long dark raven hair, her emerald green eyes and her green & black jumpsuit that covered her lithe frame. It couldn't be denied that Shego was indeed incredibly beautiful, but so was Betty Ross, whom Jen resented to a large degree after causing her beloved cousin such terrible heartache. Honestly, Jen didn't care if Shego's beauty rivaled that of Betty's own, because all that really mattered to her was knowing if the pale green-skinned vixen really loved Bruce/Hulk for who they are. And before this day was over, she was going to find out!

"I assume you're Sheena Elizabeth Goh, am I right?", She-Hulk questions, taking a few steps towards the pale green-skinned woman.

"Yeah. That's me.", Shego confirmed in response, resting her hands on her hips as she remained firmly in place until She-Hulk stopped directly in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Goh. I'm Jennifer Walters, otherwise known as the sensational She-Hulk. But you probably already know who I am, don't you?", Jen replies as she introduces herself to the pale green-skinned beauty, extending her arm and offering her right hand to Shego.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Both Hulk and Bruce have told me quite a bit about you.", Shego said in a nonchalant tone of voice, grasping Jen's right hand and giving it a firm yet brief shake.

If one were to enter, they would be able to feel the tension in the room as Shego and She-Hulk engaged themselves in a battle known as a staredown. Two pairs of defiant emerald green eyes locked on to one another, neither Shego nor She-Hulk willing to break contact. Then a smirk appeared on She-Hulk's face before she turned her gaze to focus on the Hulk, much to Shego's confusion as she continued to watch the Jade Giantess closely while Wasp released a sigh sigh of relief, thankful that there wouldn't been an all-out conflict between the two emerald-skinned females.

"Anyways, I hope that I didn't ruin the romantic moment between you and your lady, Bruce.", Jen remarked teasingly, enjoying the look of anger and outrage that soon appeared on her cousin's facial features.

"Don't call me Bruce!", Hulk growled, his eyebrows furrowing as he narrowed his eyes at the Jade Giantess.

Before anything else could be said, She-Hulk leaps forward and embraces her cousin in an affectionate embrace, her arms wrapping around his thick neck as she dropped a gentle kiss on his cheek. Hulk quickly returned her affection, his massive arms enveloping her form as he gave her a strong hug that would have crushed a normal person's spine instantly. After a few moments, Hulk and She-Hulk break free from their platonic embrace, a smile on each of their faces.

"It's great to see you again, Hulk.", Jen said in a voice that was as sincere as it was affectionate, giving her cousin a playful punch to his shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, Jen.", Hulk replied evenly, giving her a playful shove.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where I can go and get a good cup of coffee and something to eat, would ya, cuz? I didn't really have much of anything for breakfast this morning, and it'd give us some time to catch up and tell each other what's goin' on in our lives. What do you say?", She-Hulk offers, a warm smile gracing her features as she locked eyes with him.

"We've got a kitchen with plenty of stuff to eat and drink. I mean, if that's what you want.", Wasp interjected innocently, causing Hulk, She-Hulk and Shego to temporarily look at the cheerful brunette.

"Sounds good to me. So... what do you say, Hulk?", Jen asks, awaiting for an answer from the Green Goliath.

"Not yet. You three can go. I've got some rage that I still need to unleash.", Hulk stated, temporarily averting his gaze elsewhere.

"Okay, then. I guess it'll be just us three for now. Ready to go, ladies?", She-Hulk asked, returning her attention towards that of Wasp and Shego.

While Janet seemed to be as care-free and willing as usual, Shego appeared to be uncertain as to if she should go with Wasp and She-Hulk to the kitchen. Hulk seemed to sense her hesitation, his green eyes focusing on the woman that he loves so dearly, knowing that he should do something to ease her discomfort and uncertainty at the thought of leaving him alone. Due to the vast amount of time that they've spent together, Hulk and Shego had become virtually inseparable from one another, so much so that neither would venture too far from the other whether during missions or spending time at the mansion. It wasn't difficult to understand why she was acting in such a unusual demeanor, especially to the Hulk.

Approaching the beautiful, yet dangerous woman, Hulk gently grasps her shoulders before leaning down to look her directly in the eyes. He rests his forehead against Shego's, a smile of affection and love appearing on the face of the Jade Giant, as if it were to reassure Shego that everything was all right. Slowly, almost timidly, Shego's lips quirk into an amused and equally passionate smile. He always could bring a smile to her face, always comfort her, and always be there to give her hope in her time of need. She loves him... and she always will.

"Go on, Shego. I've got some things to smash. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, okay?", Hulk informed the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Fine. Just don't make me wait too long, Hulk. Okay?", Shego calmly responds upon releasing a heavy sigh, reluctance evident in her tone of voice as she gently caresses his face with her fingertips.

"I won't. I'll be with you soon.", Hulk reassures, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips which she was eager to accept.

"All right, I'll see you then. C'mon, Jan! I wanna get out of this suit and into something more comfortable.", Shego proclaims as she begins to walk towards the cheerful brunette.

She-Hulk watched on as Shego and Wasp continued on their way out of the training room. Despite herself, she couldn't help but take notice of the affection that was shared between Shego and Hulk, let alone of the close bond of friendship that was shared between the former villainess and Janet Van Dyne. She was about to follow them when she heard the voice of her cousin reaching out to her, which had the affect of stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Jen.", Hulk said, his voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah?", She-Hulk asks, briefly turning to lock eyes with her cousin who stood less than a hundred feet away.

"If you hurt Shego, in any way, you'll answer to me.", Hulk warned, his tone of voice as deadly as it was serious.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to talk to her. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less.", She-Hulk calmly reassured him before turning to walk away, her destination being that of the kitchen where she would finally have herself a much needed conversation with a certain pale green-skinned woman.

A confrontation was now unavoidable. Nothing could stop these events from taking place. Still, there are those who are left to wonder if it will result in either a verbal confrontation or that it will evolve in to an all-out physical conflict between Shego and She-Hulk?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Surprise! Yes, the big talk/verbal confrontation between Shego and She-Hulk won't happen until the next chapter, so I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you readers. I'm building the story up, taking my time with each chapter if you will, so as to not make it feel too rushed while also allowing myself to think certain scenes through. Besides, I think it'll make the scenes of drama and action that much more intense as the story goes on. Expect more drama and action in the coming chapters, but until then... talk to ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades of Green: Heart of the Monster**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- A Feminine Confrontation <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Kitchen**

Tension.

It could be felt within the entire room. The silence that accompanied it did not lessen it, instead it greatly enhanced it. And if one were to consider the circumstances, it wouldn't be difficult to understand why. Seated at the table, resting casually back against her chair, Shego couldn't help but spare a brief glance at the woman seated across from her. Ever since the arrival of Hulk/Bruce Banner's female cousin, Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, a certain part of her couldn't help but feel a deep sense of apprehension towards the Jade Giantess.

True, she was very good at hiding it, but Shego wouldn't deny that she didn't feel on-edge every time she and She-Hulk made eye contact. She wasn't intimidated by her, or even afraid of getting into a verbal and/or physical confrontation with Hulk's cousin. No, this was different.

The Hulk's feminine cousin was a threat to Shego in the sense that she could threaten the relationship she has with the man she loved so dearly. She'd been told by Bruce that Jen was a very successful lawyer, one of the best if she recalled him saying at one point. And that most likely meant that Ms. Walters, after being informed by Janet of Hulk/Bruce's growing bond with a woman named Sheena Elizabeth Goh a.k.a. Shego, had researched her background and discovered all of the crimes she'd committed when she was a villainess/mercenary. In other words, Shego highly doubted that Jennifer Walters was just going to look the other way in regards to her past.

And with the knowledge that Jennifer Walters was very protective of her favorite cousin, Shego wasn't afraid to bet that the Jade Giantess would go out of her way to deal with her if she so much as thought that she intended to bring harm to either Bruce or Hulk. But she could never do that, she could never bring herself to hurt the man she treasured more than anything in the world. She loved Bruce/Hulk with all of her heart. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

He accepted her for who she is, not caring about her unique appearance or her troubled past as a former heroine turned mercenary-for-hire. He loved her unconditionally, giving his heart and soul to her. He'd given her a gift that nobody in her life, family or friends, had ever given her. A precious gift, a gift of unconditional love and trust. And all he wanted in return was her love and trust, something that she once thought she'd never allow anyone to have.

For the longest time, Shego had given up hope on ever finding someone she could love and trust. But now that she had found love and trust with Bruce Banner/The Hulk, she wasn't gonna let anyone, not even Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, take it away from her! She'd found happiness, and she'll be damned if she was gonna let the Jade Giantess come between her and the man she loved. And if it resulted in a physical confrontation, Shego had no problem in settling the matter with violence!

Neither of the two emerald-skinned women seemed to take notice of Janet Van Dyne, who was brewing a fresh pot of coffee for each of them. Once the coffee was done, Janet took her time pouring the hot, dark liquid in three separate mugs. She took a quick sip of her own mug before grabbing Jen and Sheena's individual coffee mugs, walking over to the table and gently placing them in front of the two women. Janet then turns around and walks back to the counter that her own mug was placed upon, taking another sip of her fresh coffee before making her way back to the table.

She takes a seat at the end of the table, almost putting herself between the two women seated across from one another. Despite having a very optimistic and sunny demeanor, Janet could always sense if something was wrong in an enviroment. And right now, just as Sheena and Jen grasped their individual mugs, she couldn't help to feel the tension between these two jade beauties as their eyes locked upon one another once again. The only thing going through Janet's mind, upon seeing and sensing this mounting tension between Sheena and Jen, was a mantra-like prayer that kept repeating itself.

_Please no fighting. Please no fighting. Please no fighting._

There was a moment of silence amongst the three women, neither saying a word or even making an attempt at a conversation. Setting down her mug of coffee on the table, Jen cleared her throat as she straightened her posture within the seat. She rested her hands on the table, placing them directly in front of her as her eyes once again focused on the pale green-skinned beauty seated across from her. It was time for Jennifer Walters to finally get some answers, and she knew that this could end peacefully or violently. Either way, she was determined to get the answers right from the source.

"So... do you prefer if I call you by her hero name, Shego; your real name, Sheena; or simply Ms. Goh?", Jen inquired calmly, making sure not to appear aggressive in any way.

"Whatever suits you, Ms. Walters. Doesn't really matter to me.", Shego answered, managing to sound indifferent in this whole situation.

"Very well. Then let's get down to business here.", Jen stated, releasing a slight sigh.

"Okay, I'm listening.", Shego said, a slight edge evident in her voice.

"As I said earlier, I've heard quite a lot about you, Ms. Goh. And I'm not just referring to what Janet has told me in many of our discussions involving you and Bruce.", She-Hulk stated quite bluntly, not at all uncomfortable with getting directly to the point of the matter.

"Care to clarify that for me, Jennifer?", Shego drawled out, clenching her hands tightly into fists.

"If you insist, I'll gladly make it as clear as humanly possible, Ms. Goh.", She-Hulk quickly replies, not at all afraid to get into a verbal confrontation with the former villainess.

"Yeah, please do that, Jennifer. I'm dying to know what you're really getting at!", Shego retorts with a sneer, sarcasm and a hint of anger evident in her voice.

Leaning back against her seat, Jen allowed herself to calm down a bit in order to better collect her thoughts on the situation. This was neither the time, nor the place, to start an all-out fight with Shego. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself in a fight, but instead she was determined to start and finish this conversation peacefully. She wanted answers, and she would get them by using her skills as a lawyer.

"I looked through your files, including those collected by SHIELD. You were a heroine, then a mercenary for hire, even a villainess from time-to-time. I must admit, you have quite a unique background history.", She-Hulk calmly stated, though she was soon halted as the pale green-skinned beauty sitting across from her released an irritated moan of displeasure.

"Are you going to get to the point or not, Jennifer?", Shego groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve her thinning patience and growing anger.

"You've got quite a record, Ms. Goh. You're wanted in a dozen countries. I could give a long list of the crimes that you've committed over the years. Theft. Assault. Kidnapping. Terrorism. Murder. All done seemingly by you. It's interesting that someone as dangerous and highly skilled as yourself would become romantically involved with someone like Dr. Bruce Banner... my cousin... one of the smartest men in the entire world... and The Hulk... arguably the most powerful and most dangerous being on the planet.", Jen replied, her voice as serious as the gleam in her jade irises that looked upon the former villainess.

The tone of her voice and the words that Jennifer Walters had spoken was more than enough evidence for Shego to acknowledge what she was suggesting. She knew that this particular subject would eventually be brought to their attention. It was simply a matter of time. And it was made quite clear that She-Hulk wasn't going to pull any punches, whether they be verbal or physical.

"Last time, Jennifer. What are you getting at? Or should I say, what're you insinuating?", Shego said, demanding to know what the Jade Giantess was really trying to say to her.

"What I'm insinuating is that your original intentions regarding Bruce were not of the romantic sense, at least not at first. You only seen The Hulk as a weapon, a nuclear arsenal that you would seek to control, to seduce and manipulate in order to gain planetary conquest. Nothing could stop him, you'd have the world in the palm of your hand and a man that loves you by your side... who would be willing to do anything you desired.", Jen responds in implication.

"No, it wasn't like that! I mean, yeah, at first, but then... everything changed.", Shego admitted, finding herself struggling to find the right words to describe what had happened between herself and the man she loved.

"What do you mean 'everything changed'?", Jen questioned, briefly arching an eyebrow as she stared at the woman seated across from her.

"I... It... It's none of your business!", Shego hissed, narrowing her dark emerald eyes at the Jade Giantess.

"Oh, I think it is, Ms. Goh! And I'm not leaving until I get some answers! Now, what do you mean that 'everything changed'? What could've possibly happened to you, a lethal mercenary, to change your mind? Or maybe what I should be asking is... what has Bruce or the Hulk done?", Jen inquires in a retort, her words only succeeding in making Shego more annoyed and angry.

"I don't have to tell you anything!", Shego exclaimed, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Ms. Goh! You're going to tell me, one way or another!", She-Hulk proclaims, slamming her right hand against the metal table with enough force to leave an imprint upon it.

"Ha! Or what? You'll beat it out of me?!", Shego scoffs, not at all impressed or intimidated.

"If that's what it takes to make you talk, Ms. Goh, I'm more than willing to give it a shot!", She-Hulk nearly shouted, somehow managing to keep herself from launching across the table to pummel the pale green-skinned vixen.

"Oh, yeah! I'm so scared of seven-foot-tall, green-skinned lawyer! What are you going to do? Take me to court?! Yeah, that'll really work out in your favor, won't it?!", Shego mocked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Releasing a heavy sigh of frustration, Jen sets back into her seat before resuming to briefly massage her temples in order to gain some sort of relief. This was becoming much more difficult than she originally thought. Still, she had to give credit to Sheena Elizabeth Goh, both in regards to proving to be a challenge and also for managing to keep this conversation from escalating into an all-out brawl. Nonetheless, there was questions that still needed answers.

"Listen, I'm not here to fight. I only want to get some answers. Now, tell me, Ms. Goh, what did you mean? What has Bruce or Hulk done for you that caused you to change?", Jen questioned, taking a more gentle and reasoning approach in regards to the topic.

"Fine! Do you really want to know, Jennifer? Do you really want to know what Hulk and Bruce did?!", Shego asked in exclamation, her voice rising until she was nearly shouting at the very top of her lungs.

"Yes, I would.", Jen answered calmly.

It was at that moment Jen noticed something, a reaction that she didn't expect from such a headstrong, sarcastic and confident woman as Sheena Elizabeth Goh. She appeared hesitant, almost uncertain as how she could put her explanation into her own words. What could it be that caused her to act in such a manner? Was she reluctant in revealing something that's deeply personal as it was emotional to herself? Needless to say, Ms. Walters would soon find out.

"He accepted me.", Shego said quietly, her voice just short of a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but could you explain that to me in further detail?", Jen gently requests.

She could tell this wasn't an easy topic for Shego to discuss, let alone reveal to someone she'd just met mere moments ago. It had to be something emotional, something that Hulk or Bruce done to her, something that affected her heart and soul. Whatever happened, it changed her in ways that would normally be thought of as impossible to most.

"He accepted me for who I am, they both did, Bruce and Hulk. They didn't care what I looked like, about my past, or what I've done. They cared about me, protected and trusted me even when it would have been best not to. They've accepted and understood me more than anyone else ever could. All my life, I've never cared about anyone or anything except for myself... until I met him. It was the greatest thing to ever happen to me.", Shego admitted, stopping in order to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"Trust, understanding, friendship, love. That's what Hulk and Bruce had given me. It was when I realized that I loved him, all of him... that I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't do that to him... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. I would never, ever hurt him like that... and I never will! I told him everything. My life story, what I've done as a heroine and as a mercenary/villainess, my original intentions towards him... everything. And you know what he did? He'd forgiven me, both of them. They've done more, given more... for me than anyone else has throughout my entire life. That's what changed everything.", Shego confessed, her voice and the words she had spoken filled with genuine emotion.

Jennifer Walters managed to keep her features devoid of any emotion, but it wasn't an easy feat for the Jade Giantess. She couldn't believe it. Everything that Shego said... was the truth. She could sense that Shego was telling the truth, her many years as a lawyer and hero giving her a sixth sense in determining when someone was lying or sincere. And Jen knew that her words, words filled with such emotion and meaning from the depths of the former villainess' soul, were as clear and evident as gamma-irradiated blood that coursed through her veins.

For the next few seconds, Jen merely stared at Shego, neither of them speaking so much as a word. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Janet sitting in her seat, nervously glancing back and forth between herself and Shego, as if almost anticipating the moment when the two of the emerald women would violently lash out at one another. Jen couldn't blame Janet, yet she was surprised that the heroine known as Wasp was managing to keep her cool as well as she did throughout this intense discussion. Any normal person would have left the room running, but not Janet Van Dyne. She had been through too many battles, too many explosive situations, to be discouraged by a verbal confrontation between two powerful women.

Jen then refocused her attention towards Shego, her jade irises briefly meeting those of the female hero with pale emerald flesh. She wasn't done yet. There are questions that still need to be answered. It could lead into violence, but she had to take that chance. For Bruce and Hulk's sake, Jen would see this to an end.

"You know, despite the fact that you willingly told me the truth about your original intentions regarding my cousin and what caused you to reconsider those intentions, if I really wanted... I could find a way to ensure that you never see Bruce or Hulk again.", Jen stated quite bluntly, her features devoid of any emotion.

"What?! You would do that?! You'd find a way to keep me away from him?!", Shego exploded, rising out of her seat and slamming her hands down on the table with enough force to leave impressions in the metal.

"If I would feel that you're a threat, yes, I could.", Jen replied calmly, keeping her cool despite the explosive situation that was developing within the room.

Shego's clenched fists began shaking in fury and utter outrage, a low animalistic snarl managing to escape her throat, her eyes narrowed and focused on the Jade Giantess. She couldn't believe that Jennifer Walters, the cousin of the person she loved, would have the nerve to threaten her. She was threatening to take away someone she loved, someone whom she couldn't live without. If she were to lose Bruce & Hulk, to be taken away from them... No... she wouldn't let that happen... and she knew that he'd never let her be taken... Never! Unable to suppress her growing rage any further, she ignited her fists in glowing, fiery, emerald-green explosive plasma energy.

"You're not going to keep me away from Hulk or Bruce! He's the only person I've ever cared about, the only person who's ever truly accepted me for who I am, and I'm not gonna let you take him away from me!", Shego shouted in proclamation, the flaming plasma energies engulfing her hands matching the fiery gleam within her dark emerald irises.

"Are you willing to fight me, Ms. Goh?", Jen asked, quickly getting to her feet and leaning down slightly to be more at eye level with the former villainess, yet somehow managing to remain calm.

"You're damn right I'll fight you, Jennifer! I'm not afraid of anybody... especially not you!", Shego exclaimed, fearlessly getting directly in the Jen's face.

"Prove it.", She-Hulk challenged, knowing what was about to happen next.

She-Hulk was barely able to dodge the first strike of Shego's left plasma-encased fist, managing to get out of the way in time before it could connect as the two female powerhouses seemingly readied themselves for a fight. She didn't get much respite as Shego lashed out at her a strong strike of her right plasma-encased fist. However, this time Jen had expected it, thus was able to catch the flaming fist within her left hand. When Shego lashed out with her fiery left fist, Jen was quick to block it by catching it within her right hand. Jen had to admit, Shego definitely had some incredible force and firepower in her attacks. She could definitely hang with superhuman heavyweights, that much Jen was certain of.

The intense force and heat of the plasma energy, as well as Shego's physical strength, seemed to increase with each passing second, as if her anger was making her stronger. Nonetheless, She-Hulk kept the heroine's flaming fists tightly gripped in her much larger hands. She didn't want to fight, and if she was going to keep it that way, Jen was going to have to act fast. She leans her head down until her face is mere inches from Shego's own, realizing that if this is to work, she would have to make eye contact with the femme fatale.

This was it. Jen had Shego right where she wanted her. It was time to get to the bottom of this. She was determined to discover something that was crucial and significant, something that involved her beloved cousin and the dangerous, yet heroic pale green-skinned beauty he had fallen in love with. It was now or never.

"Then tell me, Ms. Goh... would Hulk or Bruce want this? Would either of them want to see us fighting one another? Would they want to see us beating each other within an inch of our lives?", Jen asked, staring directly into the jade irises of the former mercenary villainess.

The effect that Jennifer Walters words had upon Shego was something that physical blows could not achieve. The anger she felt seemed to fade away, the fiery plasma that encased her hands was instantly extinguished, and the expression on her lovely visage became one of remorse. She could not bring herself to lock eyes with Jen, barely taking notice that the Jade Giantess had released her grip on her hands, her eyes averting themselves to focus on anything that would not see the emotion reflected in her jade irises.

"No. He wouldn't want that. Neither of them would.", Shego utters in a voice loud enough for She-Hulk to hear.

There was a long silence within the room. Janet watched the two women, uncertain as what to expect next from either of the two jade ladies. Then, after what seemed like hours, a smile slowly forms on the face of Jennifer Walters. She reached out to rest her hand on Shego's shoulder, the unexpected contact of the gesture causing the female mercenary to look up into the visage of the Hulk's cousin.

"That's exactly the answer I was hoping to hear.", Jen responded, offering the pale green-skinned beauty a warm smile.

"Huh?", Shego muttered, arching a confused eyebrow.

"You thought of someone else other than yourself. You were more than willing to fight, but for Bruce and Hulk's sake, you put aside your rage and the drive to start a violent altercation with me. You knew that if either of them would've seen us fighting, it would have only caused them distress and sorrow. You placed them before yourself, 'cause you know that deep down, Bruce and Hulk would do the same for you.", Jen explained.

"Wait a sec! So... you were just... testing me?", Shego questioned, an incredulous, yet slightly amused expression gracing her features.

"In a way, I guess you could say that.", She-Hulk answered with a chuckle.

It all made sense to Shego now. How couldn't she have seen that Jen was doing this to her, that she was seeking answers in her own unique way? She had a degree in psychology, for crying out loud! Then again, she often did let her temper get the better of her. Still, even as all of this was coming together in her mind, a part of her sensed that there was reason for Ms. Walters interrogative actions.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?", Shego questioned, walking back to her spot at the table before taking a seat.

"You already know.", Jen answered, returning to her own seat across from Ms. Goh at the table.

"Bruce.", Shego said, realization dawning upon her in an instant.

"Yes. I care about him. And I worry about him, as you do. He's been through a lot. I just had to be sure that you weren't going to hurt him, that you weren't going to break his heart. I didn't want to see him go through that again like he did with Betty. That's why I was being a bit overprotective, which I apologize for. I'm just glad that you feel the same about him.", Jen replied in further explanation.

"So... we're cool?", Shego inquired after a long moment of silence, arching an eyebrow at the Jade Giantess.

"Yeah, we're cool.", Jen answered.

The sound of very heavy footsteps draws the attention of Jen, Sheena and Janet away from the discussion, their three sets of eyes looking towards the entrance of the kitchen. Standing at the kitchen entrance, his jade irises focused on the three women, was none other than Hulk. His features were devoid of emotion, but Jen and Sheena could almost predict what the Green Goliath was about to speak.

"Let me guess. You two settled the problem peacefully.", Hulk remarked.

"What was your first clue?", Shego responds.

"The mansion is still in one piece.", Hulk retorts, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Ha Ha! Very funny.", Shego chuckles, a hint of sarcasm making its way into her voice.

Entering the kitchen, Hulk walks over to the refrigerator and opens it. He pulls out a large can of soda, shutting the door before making his way over to the table. He takes a seat beside Shego, taking a quick gulp of his beverage before looping his massive arm around her shoulders and back in order to pull her closer. He loved the sensations he felt coursing through his body whenever they touched, and judging from the smile on her face, he could tell that the feeling was mutual.

"Not really. I was hoping for a little more action today.", Hulk rumbled, taking another gulp of his beverage.

"As if our life isn't exciting enough. I can pretty much sum up our lives in a few words.", Shego uttered, resting herself comfortably against the muscular body of the Jade Giant.

"Me too. Sex and violence. Don't know about you, but it sounds fun to me.", Hulk added with a sly smirk.

"That's not funny, Hulk.", Shego deadpanned with a mock glare.

"Is that so? I thought it's a pretty accurate description of our lives.", Hulk teased, his smirk becoming a full-fledged grin much to Shego's own amusement.

"You're unbelievable, you know that, right? I mean, only you could describe our life in such a way!", Shego chuckled, struggling to keep herself from bursting out in laughter.

"What can I say? You bring out the beast in me.", Hulk said, a low purr-like growl rumbling in his throat.

Neither Hulk or Shego seemed to notice, nor care, that Jen and Janet were watching the entire scene unfold. For Jennifer Walters, the emerald-skinned She-Hulk, it was a pleasant sight to see her beloved cousin be so happy. She couldn't remember many times where Bruce, and especially Hulk, was given a chance to find some form of comfort and enjoyment with those closest to him. And now that she knew for certain that her cousin had found love in an individual who could fully accept and love everything about him, faults and all, it made it all the more touching to the Jade Giantess.

"Are they always like this?", Jen asked, leaning closer in order to speak with Wasp.

"Pretty much. Never a dull moment when they're together. Romantic, isn't it?", Janet answered back in a voice that was nearly a whisper.

"How long are you staying in New York, Jen?", Hulk questions, causing his cousin to break off her short conversation with Wasp.

"Don't know how long. Got plenty of cases that I could work on here in New York. And if I can, I'll help out by punching some bad guys. All in all, I wouldn't count on me leaving anytime soon.", Jen answered, leaning back to relax herself within her seat.

"That'll make things interesting.", Shego remarked.

"Speaking of interesting topics, there's a lot of questions that I would like to ask the both of you. I mean, since you're both sitting here now, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to satisfy my curiosity.", Jen informed, an inquisitive smirk gracing her green-skinned visage.

"Doesn't matter to me. Ask all the questions you want.", Hulk responds with a shrug of his shoulders, raising his can of soda up to his lips before taking another long gulp.

"Same here, Jennifer. Good ahead. Shoot.", Shego added nonchalantly, folding her arms atop the surface of the table.

"Okay, if you both insist. When can I expect you two to settle down and have some children?", Jen inquires, her question having an unexpected impact on Hulk and Shego.

Instantly, as soon as he heard Jen's question, Hulk spews what's left of the soda out of his mouth before succumbing to a fit of coughing. On the other hand, Shego couldn't help but feel her pale cheeks heat up with a blush, her eyes wide with shock and bewilderment. She didn't expect to hear, let alone know how to respond to a question like that of the one Jen Walters inquired. And it didn't help matters with Janet having a monstrous fit of the giggles, which nearly caused the cheerful brunette to fall out of her chair in her attempts to contain her laughter. She didn't know what Janet found more amusing: Jen's question itself or the looks on her and Hulk's faces.

Hulk and Shego lock eyes, staring at one another in hopes that one could come up with a response to Jen's unexpected inquiry. Unfortunately, she could tell just by looking into his jade eyes that the Green Goliath hadn't had any to offer her. Once again, it would be up to her to be their somewhat reluctant voice in this particular discussion. She couldn't blame Hulk, not in the very least. In fact, she was have some difficulty finding her own voice. Fighting and smack-talk she could handle, but this was different, almost foreign to her.

She never thought she'd have a discussion involving her having children. It wasn't that she didn't want to have children of her own. Not at all. She would love nothing more than to carry the child of Bruce Banner/Hulk within her. It wouldn't be anytime soon, but maybe in the future... Yes, she would like that.

"I... Uh... We haven't really... thought about that yet. We're kinda... taking our time.", Shego admitted with an awkward smile, her cheeks still colored with a bright blush.

"Well, I hope you two don't plan on waiting too long. I'm not getting any younger, and neither are the two of you. I'll be thirty soon, and I'd like to see my cousin have a few kids of his own that I can watch over and spoil to my heart's content. If I can't have kids of my own, I'd love to at least take care of Bruce's kids from time-to-time.", Jen reasoned, an amused, yet affectionate smile gracing her features.

Hulk and Shego glance at one another before refocusing their attention on She-Hulk, whose visage held a certain mischief to it that also gleamed within her green orbs. They could tell that there was more questions she had on her mind, questions that she would seek answers for. In other words, it was going to be a long day for them both. They've faced many challenges together, and this one would be no different.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Some of my favorite altercations, in comics between two or more individuals, are not solved through violence. Instead, they're resolved through reason and understanding. Don't get me wrong, I love an all-out fight as much as anyone, but this scene involving Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk and Shego/Sheena Elizabeth Goh could only be settled in this manner. And, personally, I believe it really displays the strength of these two jade women all the more.**

**It's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. Mark Waid and Leinil Yu's 'Indestructible Hulk' series is to thank for giving me my inspiration and creative drive back, so expect more Hulk smashing as the 'Shades of Green' Trilogy continues! Don't miss out! Because this story, along with 'The Balance of Power', are the biggest and best yet! And guess what? It's only the beginning!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Green: Heart of the Monster**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Phenomenons<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Helicarrier<strong>

**The Control Room**

Nick Fury stood silent, watching the screen with his one good eye as he awaited the arrival of several of Earth's greatest heroes. Those individuals that Fury intended to converse with were Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, T'Challa and Hank Pym. It would be a discussion that involved certain highly classified matters that SHIELD has been plagued with in the last couple of months, problems that could only be solved by these men. He only hoped that they would be up for the task. The fate of the entire world could depend on their success.

Suddenly, a man with short brown hair, dressed in a stylish black and white tuxedo approached Nick Fury. He stopped several feet from where Fury stood, removing a pair of dark sunglasses that hid his green-blue eyes. The name of this agent was Phil Coulson, one of the best SHIELD had to offer and one of Fury's most trusted and closest allies.

"Director Fury, your guests have arrived.", Agent Coulson informed.

"Good. Send them in.", Fury replied evenly, turning around to briefly lock eyes with the SHIELD agent.

"Right away, sir.", Phil Coulson complied, walking away to go and retrieve the visitors that Fury himself requested to be here at this particular point in time.

Within moments, Phil Coulson returned with the heroes Reed Richards, Tony Stark, T'Challa, Hank Pym and Steve Rogers in tow. The five individuals seated themselves around the large, circular, metallic, tech-infused table as they awaited for Nick Fury to make the first move in this gathering. Turning and walking away from the numerous screens that were on display before him, Director Fury slowly advances towards the table in which the gathered men were seated.

"Gentlemen.", Fury greeted.

"Fury.", The five heroes replied in unison, indifferent for the most part in regards to the leader of SHIELD.

"I'm thankful that all of you could make it here, considering your busy schedules as of late.", Nick Fury stated, easing into the conversation.

"If you don't mind, Nick, can we cut to the chase? Why are we here? No, wait! Let me guess. You want us to join SHIELD? You want to manipulate us in some way to do your dirty work? You want us to clean up a mess you and your agents made? Or do you want us to deal with a threat to the entire planet? Am I getting warm, Fury? I know I'm close.", Tony Stark interjected, his attitude as smug, arrogant and over-confident as usual.

"That's enough, Tony.", Steve Rogers stated, his voice as stern as one might expect in this kind of situation.

"Yeah, give it a rest.", Hank Pym groaned.

"Yes, let the man speak.", Reed Richards, a sigh of exasperation leaving him as he tried to get comfortable.

"Agreed. This could be a matter of great importance.", T'Challa, his tone serious as a threat from the Hulk.

"Okay, chill out, guys. Just having some fun. That's all.", Tony replied, relaxing back into his seat.

"For the past six to eight months, numerous villains have been escaping from their prisons, many of which were designed by Stark, Richards, Pym and T'Challa. Most of them have been recaptured, either by our SHIELD forces or by heroes. However, there is still a dozen or so that have vanished off the radar completely. But that's not our only concern. One of our biggest concerns is not that the villains escaped... but the method in which they escaped in the first place.", Nick Fury began, taking his time in explaining the mysterious events that transpired.

"Say that again?", Tony remarks, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", T'Challa inquired, his gaze fixed on the leader of SHIELD.

"Are you telling us that you don't even know how they could've escaped?!", Hank exclaimed, his voice rising in volume.

"Wait a second, everyone. I think we all need to let Fury explain himself.", Steve declared, his words somewhat easing the tension that was growing with each passing moment.

"Yes, please do explain.", Reed encouraged, completely agreeing with Captain America.

Nick Fury seemed hesitant at first, but he knew that he must tell them. The fate of the entire world could very well depend on it. And despite the mistrust and animosity that he had with some of Earth's heroes, Fury would put aside these minor grievances if it meant the world and all the people on it would be spared needless death and destruction.

"All of the villains that escaped, all of the prisons that were designed to contain them, all have one thing in common. All the villains that escaped... vanished within a blink of an eye.", Nick Fury said, his expression deadly serious despite his voice being devoid of any emotion.

"What?!", Tony nearly shouted in outrage, slamming his hands on the table.

"Impossible!", Reed and Hank exclaimed in unison, neither willing to believe what they've heard from the Director of SHIELD.

"This cannot be!", T'Challa growled lowly, his hands tightly clenching into fists as they rested on the metallic table.

It wasn't possible! There's no way that any of the villains, regardless of their power or how many of them there were when they made their escape, could have left their prisons without leaving a trace. It's completely impossible! There must have been something SHIELD missed, a sign or evidence that would reveal how the villains escaped their imprisonment. Silence prevailed for a few seconds until Nick Fury decided to continue further with the conversation.

"You heard me, gentlemen. No alarms, no break-ins, no grand escapes. Nothing. One moment the villains were contained within their holding cells... and then the next second later... they disappeared completely. We reviewed all the footage, questioned every single SHIELD agent, and searched every square inch of the prisons right down to the tiniest crevice. We found nothing, not the slightest trace of anything. It's as if someone or something stopped time itself, freed the villains from their imprisonment, and simply vanished into thin air with them!", Fury said in proclamation before finally taking a seat at the table, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease the frustration.

It was that last sentence that caught the gathered heroes attention, their minds beginning to contemplate on who could be capable of succeeding. There was many villains who could achieve the feat of entering the prison unnoticed and freeing its occupants numerous times without leaving a single trace. Villains of mystical nature and those with advanced technology were the prime suspects. However, that did little to help solve this case or who committed it in the first place.

"Do you think Kang is involved?", Hank inquired to his heroic peers.

"No, it isn't Kang. It couldn't be. These are not his methods. We're dealing somebody or something else entirely.", T'Challa responds, certain in the fact that the time-traveling villain wasn't responsible.

"Then who could it be? I mean, I don't know if you noticed but our list of enemies is very, very, very long. And out of them all, Kang should be at the top of the list.", Tony argued, stating the obvious when it comes to their foes.

"That's enough, everyone. Let's face the facts. We don't know who it could be, nor do we know where to begin speculating. But the more important question is: Why are they freeing villains, allowing some of them to be noticed and recaptured, while leaving a few dozen villains unaccounted for? Why are they doing this? Are they doing this to distract us from something bigger? Are they planning to attack us? That's what I want to know!", Steve Rogers stated quite clearly, getting an immediate response from the leader of SHIELD.

"You may be right, Captain. As if our situation wasn't dire enough, one of our SHIELD Helicarriers has also disappeared without so much as a trace.", Nick Fury informed in reply.

"You've got to be kidding me! How do you lose something the size of the Empire State Building?!", Tony shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, Tony.", Reed ordered in a stern yet calm tone of voice.

"What do you need, sir?", Steve asks, locking eyes with one-eyed soldier.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. That's why I summoned all of you here today. Villains have been mysteriously escaping from their prisons; A SHIELD Helicarrier equiped with a arsenal of weaponry, codes to launch nuclear weapons from several locations around the world and other top-secret files has gone missing. If they, whoever or whatever they might be, manage to unlock those codes... we could be looking at a global nuclear war! I can't do this alone. But if we work together on this, we might be able to solve this problem. So... what do you say, gentlemen?", Fury responded, resting his hands atop the steel table as he awaited a response.

It was at that instant that the heroic individuals otherwise known to the world as Captain America, Black Panther, Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man and Ant-Man exchanged glances. They knew what could be at stake. The world could be in great peril, and with that in mind the five beings came to a decision.

"We'll help you, but not for the sake of SHIELD. The world and the people who live on it are our responsibility to protect. If we can stop this threat and save lives, that's all that matters.", Steve Rogers answered, his tone informing all within the area that he wouldn't be forced against the decision that he and his comrades made.

"Very well. I accept your terms, gentlemen.", Nick Fury agreed with a slight nod.

"Then let's get started.", Reed Richards stated, reaching in his pocket to retrieve a device he designed to assist him in such a crisis.

It was their world. And they all would have to work together to protect it. Unfortunately, time would not be on their side in the events that were destined to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lair of the Bi-Beast<strong>

**Location: Unknown**

The monstrous Bi-Beast stood in silence, working on the technology that the alien Troyjans had willingly bestowed to him for his plans. A creature of high intellect and a deep understanding of tech, the Bi-Beast enjoyed the challenge of discovering and manipulating the advanced alien tech. All that he created from the Troyjan technology, all the incredible devices and mechanisms, were tested and perfected until they reached his level of perfection. It would soon be time to begin his onslaught. He would bring the world and its heroes to their knees... and finally have revenge on the being who destroyed his island fortress!

"Troyjan technology is truly extraordinary, isn't it, Skull-Brother?", Bi-Beast's upper skull-face whispered.

"Yes, Skull-Brother, it is. Far more advanced than primitive human technology. It will certainly increase the chances of success in the demise of our enemy and the conquest of the planet.", Bi-Beast's lower skull-face replied.

The Bi-Beast was disturbed from his thoughts and his workings by the approach of those villains whom he succeeded in forming alliances with after a certain Dark Sorceress rescued them for their imprisonment. It wasn't difficult to persuade them into an alliance, for all of the villains held a grudge against the Hulk and the Avengers. But it was because of that one particular reason, their shared animosity towards the Hulk, that Bi-Beast had chosen them. It was the Hulk, the savage gamma-charged titan, who was responsible for the events that transpired in their lives and connected them to each other.

Amongst those villains were the U-Foes, old enemies of the Hulk that were once normal human beings that were transformed by cosmic rays, consisting of the telekinetic energy powerhouse leader Vector, the toxic mist beauty Vapor, the energy being X-Ray and the organic metal-fleshed brute Ironclad. But these foes were just the tip of the iceberg. For soon came a large, bald-headed man wearing a white tank-top and a pair of black pants with large boots who was known as Carl Crusher Creel, better known as the villainous Absorbing Man.

It did not end there. Out of the shadows marched a monstrous man-beast, his entire form encased in gray armor that made up his animal-based design. His name is Alex O'Hirn, but once he obtained an indestructible suit of armor he became known as the Rhino which wasn't difficult to figure out as the two massive horns atop his skull gleamed like two thick curving scythes. The next sinister being to make his presence known was truly a hulking freak of nature, a thick metal collar resting around his neck while only a pair of torn green pants covered his reddish-brown flesh. A large scar marked the left side of his face, trailing down his forehead to pass his lips and stop at his chin. His eyes, like his namesake, were filled with chaos and madness, for he is Phillip Sterns, the Madman!

Those who appear next are of the female variety, each a powerful villainess in their own right. The larger of the two, easily standing an impressive seven feet from head-to-toe, was wearing a violet suit with silver spikes adorning her shoulders and forearms. She wore a purple mask that matched her attire, her long flowing strawberry-blonde hair flowing down her back. She was a deadly femme fatale of an Amazonian titan, one who held a very personal grudge against a certain Jade Giantess named Jennifer Walters. Her name is Mary MacPherran, but she now answers to the name of Titania!

The other villainess was close to six feet in height, her lithe physique capable of deceiving most individuals who would be completely unaware of how truly formidable she truly is, with long flowing golden hair and dazzling blue eyes. Wearing a white and yellow suit, one that nicely displayed her various curves and assets, she too wore a white mask that appeared similar to that of Ms. Marvel's own. In fact, in overall appearance, she seemed very similar to the heroic Carol Danvers. She was once a psychologist named Dr. Karla Sofen, but once she found an alien stone of power she became the beautiful yet deadly Moonstone!

The last villain to step out of the shadows was a gruesome man-brute wearing a suit made up of mostly dark emerald with a few bits of pale ivory that remained mostly covered except for the cufflinks on his wrists. The man-brute's eyes, much like his shaggy mid-length black as death hair, was wild in a sense that it gave an insight to the man-monster's most primal and savage psyche. Once an ingenious scientist, Dr. Calvin Zabo created a serum in a attempt to unlock humankind's greatest potential from the darkest depths of their souls... and the results of such an experiment transformed him into a murdering monster known as Mr. Hyde!

"Come on, you stubborn bastard! Get over here before I cut your ugly head off and shove it up your backside!", Mr. Hyde snarled, pulling on a long chain made of adamantium, tightly grasping it with his massive hands before giving it a mighty tug.

It was then that an animalistic roar bellowed forth, a roar belonging to the fierce beast of mythical legend. A metal collar in which the adamantium chain was connected remained secure around its neck, keeping the creature under control until it was needed for battle. The monster had long, snow-white shaggy hair that covered its entire body with a mane like that of a lion, complete with a long prehensile tail and bloody red eyes that seemed capable of staring into your soul. Razor sharp claws capable of slicing flesh and steel alike adorned the creature's five human-like digits, while its powerful anthropoid-like jaws contained teeth like that of a tiger. This savage beast, who has an voracious appetite for human flesh, is known to the Native Americans as the Wendigo!

"WEEENNNNNNNNDIIIIIGGGOOOOOOOO!", The Wendigo roared, struggling against the collar and chain around its neck, lashing out at some of the mechanisms that the Bi-Beast had finished working on.

"Be careful with those mechanisms, you fools!", Bi-Beast's upper and lower skulls snarled in unison.

"Don't get yourself excited, two-face. We didn't damage any of the junk!", Absorbing Man growled, picking up some of the mechanical pillars that the Wendigo knocked over.

"Why are you so concerned about a few lousy gadgets, anyway?", Rhino grunted, placing some of the pillars on the floor.

"Those pillars are essential to our plans, you imbecile!", Bi-Beast's upper skull-face exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. Your plans. Plans that you have yet to reveal to us. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't like to be kept in the dark.", Vector retorts, narrowing his eyes at the two-faced behemoth who continued working on the remaining devices.

"Neither do I.", Moonstone added in response, clearly on edge along with the rest of the villains.

"I'm with them.", Titania remarked, reluctantly agreeing with the other villains.

"Patience, my fellow fiends. All will be revealed in due time.", Bi-Beast reassured his allies, not even bothering to glance back at the gathered villains.

"Bah! Ever since that witch busted us out we've being doin' nothing but sitting around! I'm sick of lying around like some mongrel pup waiting for some bits of scraps! I could be off to London or France having myself a good time. Eating, killing, drinking, raping. All the best life has to offer. What more could anyone want?!", Mr. Hyde bellowed, irritated with the whole situation.

"Darkness and light. Madness and sanity. I like a little bit of both. Makes life all the more interesting.", Madman said to himself, a twisted smile etched on his features.

"WENNNNDIIIIIGOOOO!", The beast howled before beginning to gnaw on the adamantium chain once again.

"Not too bloody bright, are ya, beasty? HA HA HA HA!", Mr. Hyde chuckled in amusement.

"You're all a bunch of insane psychopaths.", Moonstone deadpanned, her arms remaining crossed over her ample chest.

"We all have are little problems, love.", Mr. Hyde whispered, leaning his face closer to Karla Sofen's.

"Get out of my face!", Moonstone hissed, her eyes beginning to glow with golden energies.

"Ooh, feeling feisty, now, are we?", Mr. Hyde chuckled, taking a step back away from the villainess.

"Give it a rest, Dr. Jekyll.", Titania groaned in annoyance.

"It's Mr. Hyde, ya bloody wench!", Mr. Hyde yelled with rage.

"I don't care what your name is, freak, 'cause if you get in Titania's face I promise you... I'll rearrange yours!", Absorbing Man threatened, clenching his hands tightly into fists.

"Big talk, Q-ball, but that's about it!", Mr. Hyde retorted with a smirk.

"Listen here, freak show, if you know what's good for ya, you'd better shut your trap!", Rhino warns, having heard about enough from Calvin Zabo's monstrous alter-ego.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do, big man?", Mr. Hyde inquired mockingly.

"I'll run through you! That's what!", Rhino answered, getting himself ready to charge at Mr. Hyde and impale him with his deadly horns.

"Silence! All of you!", Bi-Beast roared, silencing all within the room as he marched toward the gathered villains.

This is not acceptable. He would not tolerate these rogues fighting in his lair, threatening to destroy all that he had worked so long and hard to create. If his plans were to succeed, then the cooperation of these unlikely allies would be needed. He would lead, manipulate and force them to work together. It would be done!

"I did not bring you all here to quarrel amongst yourselves. We have work that still needs completion before our plans can begin to unfold. Once I'm done with the modifications to the pillars, I will need all of you to take them to their intended locations.", Bi-Beast said, lifting another pillar up in his arms before placing it on the technical operations table.

"And what then?", Vector inquired.

"Then, when the pillars are activated, it will be our time to strike!", Bi-Beast answered.

Once finishing his modifications to the pillar, the Bi-Beast turns and advances in the direction that leads to a large containment unit. An evil smile forms on the faces of the Bi-Beast, a sense of eagerness gleaming in his four eyes as his claws caressed the metallic surface of the unit. It would only be a matter of time before his revenge would be complete and the world itself would be in the palm of his hand.

"What's in that bloody thing?", Mr. Hyde demands, arching an eyebrow as he and the rest of the villains gazed at the mysterious object.

"A unique weapon created by A.I.M. One that I've taken off of their hands, one that I believe will be quite useful against the Thunder God. The rest of you will have the pleasure of dispatching the Avengers. However... let it be known that the Hulk... the destroyer of my beloved home, my fortress in the skies... is mine!", Bi-Beast stated, returning his attention back to his allies.

"Taking out both the Hulk and the Avengers? Sounds like it could be fun!", Moonstone remarks with a sly smirk.

"Yes, it is rather intriguing. Long have I wished to eliminate those heroes... especially that emerald-skinned brute!", Vector said in reply, recalling all the times that he and the other U-Foes were defeated by the Jade Giant.

"What do you say, babe? Wanna crush some Avengers?", Absorbing Man asks, looking directly into the eyes of his lover, Titania.

"Do you even have to ask, darling?", Titania replies in a seductive tone of voice, briefly capturing his lips with a passionate kiss.

"Busting skulls? I'm in until the end... of those losers, that is!", Rhino chuckled, slamming his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Death and destruction. Chaos and disorder. Blood and vengeance. When can we begin?", Madman said, a sick and utterly twisted grin marking his scarred visage.

"KIILLLLLLLLL HUUUULLLLLLK!", Wendigo howls, snarling out the one name that it came to know and despise.

"So... I take it that you're all interested?", Bi-Beast questioned, his eyes scanning the faces of all the villains.

"Yes.", Vector answered.

"Excellent.", Bi-Beast whispered, grinning with sheer malice.

The time was near. The Avengers would fall. The Earth would be his. And the Hulk would die! Promises that the Bi-Beast intended to keep, promises that would be destiny. Enemies would be destroyed, the world conquered, and a dark vengeance fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**It's been a while, but I've submitted another chapter. Expect big things to start happening very soon! What's to come? I'll give you some hints.**

**We'll see more heroes, including some of Marvel's most elite powerhouses, both old and new: Isabel Dare, aka Smasher of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard; Marcus, aka Hyperion; Robert Reynolds, aka The Sentry; Ares, God of War; Hercules, Prince of Power. We'll be getting some deadly threats, which will only continue to escalate until the big finale. And did I mention that we'll be seeing more of Bruce Banner? Stay tuned!**

**And please, please be patient with following chapters. I'm sorry for those who've been waiting but I've got a lot on my plate (life, work, family matters, writing, sick, etc.), not to mention my inspiration/muse tends to hit best when I'm contemplating my next course of action. However, I will not, repeat, will not be rushed when writing! Writing is a fine art, it can't and shouldn't be rushed or forced! Quality over quantity, after all.**

**I would also like to state that I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story and future sequel events for the Shades of Green Trilogy.**


End file.
